El Principio Edwin
by Charlotte Bennet
Summary: TRADUCIO, FIC ORIGINAL DE YELLOW MASK En el intento de revivir a su madre, Ed pierde mucho más de lo pensado, ¿acaso tiene alguna oportunidad para un final feliz? One-Shot EdxWin


**Título Original: The Edwin Principal**

**Autor Original: Yellow Mask**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece FMA ni el trama de este fic, solo traduzco para que muy bellos fics no se pierdan y muchas más personas puedan leerlos**

**Tiempo: Post-Pelicula**

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

**El Principio Edwin**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Intercambio Equivalente

Ed creció prácticamente en él, el principio fundamental de la alquimia.

Luego trató de transmutar su madre, y se dio cuenta de que el principio había fracasado. ¿O era demasiado perfecto?, no podía decidir. Él perdió sus extremidades, y Al perdió su cuerpo.

Había quemado su casa a cenizas, dejó el pueblo que los crió por el bien de un reloj de plata. No parecía un comercio justo para Ed.

La búsqueda de la piedra filosofal había sido agotadora, y la inocencia era sólo una de las muchas cosas que perdieron en el camino. Era como un camino cuesta arriba, siempre luchando duro, presionando para ir más rápido, buscando que brilla, el objetivo de definir. El Santo Grial de la Alquimia, un billete para pasar por la ley del intercambio equivalente.

Pero eso también había tenido un precio.

Él había sido restaurado, con el tiempo, todos sus miembros en perfecto estado de funcionamiento, ningún indicio de automail. A cambio, la Puerta tomó el alma de Al.

Se había restaurado a su hermano, a costa de ser arrojados a otro mundo. Había encontrado su camino de regreso, y a cambio iba a ser la última vez que vio a su casa.

Y ahora, de vuelta en Alemania con su hermano a su lado, Ed piensa que está empezando a entender. Un error le puede costar todo, y la puerta puede esperar años para el precio.

El día que se trató de transmutar su madre, el día en que perdió sus piernas y Al perdió su cuerpo, pensó que lo había pagado. Pero estaba equivocado. Él no había pagado nada.

Pensó que había perdido a Al, pero la puerta que le permitió conectar la mente de su hermano y alma a una armadura. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se les permitió escapar con sólo los sacrificios de sus cuerpos, pero no paga a los gastos de la mente y el alma y el corazón que había tratado de restaurar?

En aquel entonces, había pensado que tenía suerte, que se había movido lo suficientemente rápido como para traer de vuelta el alma de Al delante de la Verdad.

Ahora, él sabe que simplemente estaba esperando. Esperando a exigir el precio completo. A lo largo de los años de su búsqueda que había estado yendo peor, cada uno yendo hacia abajo, a su vez, cada vez más cerca, el pago final. Todas sus opciones, todas sus acciones, todo lo cual lleva a ese ansiado evento.

Perdió a su madre - cuerpo y mente, corazón y alma - y que había tratado de traerla de vuelta. La puerta no le importaba que le había fallado, sólo le importaba que lo intentó, y debe pagar en equivalencia para ese intento.

Perdió a su madre, y trató de restaurar. Ahora Ed finalmente entiende lo de la Puerta tomó de él ese día. Finalmente se da cuenta de que su intercambio equivalente ha llegado, aunque tardo muchos años en llegar…

Winry

Ese es su precio. Ese es su equivalencia. Trató de comprar un cuerpo, una mente, un corazón y un alma, ya veces se preguntaba por qué él y Al había sufrido sólo en sus cuerpos. Ahora sabía.

Winry estaba viva, sí, pero ella estaba perdida para él. Completamente. Cuerpo y mente, corazón y alma. Winry, intercambiada por el intento de revivir a su madre.

La puerta era paciente, la Puerta había esperado durante años para exigir el costo. Ese día estaba Ed mucho más perdido de lo que pensaba. Ese día, se puso en marcha la cadena de acontecimientos que finalmente lo llevaron aquí. En otro mundo. Sin ella.

Ed se pregunta, a veces. Si alguien se hubiera acercado a ese chico de ojos ámbar hace tantos años y hubiera dicho que Winry era el precio que había que pagar por su intento de transmutación humana, ¿igual lo hubiera hecho?

Ed supone que es un punto discutible ahora. Nadie le dijo cuál sería el precio, no fue advertido, él intentó, no pudo ... y la perdió.

Intercambio Equivalente.

Winry por su madre

Un cuerpo por un cuerpo

Una mente por una mente.

Un corazón para un corazón.

Un alma por alma.

En conjunto, estas ecuaciones hacen un ser humano. Una chica, una chica con los ojos azules como el cielo de verano, con una mente aguda siempre curiosa sobre el funcionamiento de una máquina, con un corazón enorme y una de las más mejores almas que jamás haya conocido. Una chica que nunca volverá a ver.

Mirando hacia atrás ahora, se puede ver por qué la puerta se la llevó. Winry era siempre el intercambio perfecto para su madre.

Alguien que una vez amé, por alguien que amo ahora.

Y ahora, el principio de Intercambio Equivalente ha llegado. Winry está tan perdido para él como su madre. Un error, un error tonto hizo cuando él tenía diez años ... y ahora las consecuencias roban a Winry lejos de él después de tantos años.

Y sin embargo ...

Se acuerda de lo que su padre le dijo que cuando llegó por primera vez en este mundo. Para que los que mueren aquí se convierten reacciones alquímicas. Sus almas proporcionar la energía que el alquimista necesita antes de evaporarse, convirtiéndose en moléculas insignificantes que flotan en el éter, antes de convertirse en una parte de cada ser vivo de nuevo.

Él sabe que es lo que va a pasar con él. Él va a morir y su alma volará a la Puerta, ser usada como energía, a continuación, todos los átomos de él se deriva libre y luego ...

Y luego, ira a buscarla. Él va a buscar los átomos de Winry Rockbell, y cuando encuentran uno al otro van a aferrarse con tanta fuerza que nada ni nadie va a separarlos. Cada átomo de él y cada átomo de ella, vivirán en todo ... en las flores, en las nubes, en las personas, y cada vez que otro átomo se toma para construir otra cosa, no será capaz de tomar uno. Van a tener que tomar dos, uno de él y otro de ella, que van a ser unidas con tanta fuerza.

Tal vez la idea es algo loca, pero a él le da mucha esperanza

**Ooooooooooooooo**

_Muchos años más tarde:_

"Perdone, señor?" Una dulce mano se elevó en el aire. "Disculpe, Sr. Mustang?"

El profesor sonrió. Clarissa era una estudiante curiosa, siempre haciendo preguntas en el medio de experimentos delicados. William Mustang camina hacia la chica. Mientras Mustang parece un nombre extraño, él está muy orgulloso de el. Esto demuestra que es descendiente de héroes - el tatara-tatara-tatara-nieto de Roy y Riza Mustang

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Estábamos destinados a separar los átomos, señor", explica, señalando a su matriz alquímica: "Pero algo salió mal, algunas de las mías no se separaron."

William coloca sus manos sobre la matriz, sintiendo la resistencia de los átomos a parte. Esta no es su enlace químico usual - que son inamovibles.

Él sonríe a la chica preocupada. "No te preocupes, este es un fenómeno inusual, pero uno que ha sido documentado con frecuencia por los científicos y alquimistas por igual".

La chispa de interés en los ojos de Clarissa le impulsa a dar detalles. "A veces pasa, las personas que trabajan con átomos han encontrado dos que simplemente no se dividen. No importa lo que intentemos hacer a los átomos , siguen siendo tan estrechamente unidos como siempre. Hasta el momento, nadie ha logrado descubrir lo que los mantiene juntos", rió entre dientes ligeramente. "Hay una gran cantidad de científicos que trabajan en él, sin embargo no han logrado nada."

"¿Así que estos átomos nunca se separaban ?"

William negó con la cabeza. "El fenómeno fue descubierto hace cerca de ochenta años, aunque quién sabe cuánto tiempo había estado ocurriendo hasta entonces."

"Entonces," murmuró la muchacha, suspendida sobre sus notas: "¿Cómo se llama?"

El profesor volvió a sonreír, ya comenzo a confundir a otro estudiante.

"Se llaman átomos Edwin. Y es el principio Edwin de la Alquimia. Algunas cosas no pueden separarse".

**Fin**


End file.
